Magic
by shadowglove
Summary: SLASH. Jonathon has never been insecure in relationships, but he's always worried that the magic that brought him and Timothy will wear out, and that Timothy will leave him...he's especially insecure when it comes to Cooper.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Were The World Mine.**

WARNING: SLASH-or boy/boy love. Don't like? Don't read!

Written for my Slash Jealousy Prompt Table at LJ. Prompt word: Magic.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Jonathon worried.

He'd been in relationships before, but they'd never really meant anything to him.

He hadn't had anything to lose.

But this relationship meant something to him, and if he lost Timothy, well...

He cleared his throat and ran his hand over his hair.

This was ridiculous because he'd never been insecure before.

Never.

He was the star rugby player, his father was important in the community, and he'd been told enough times that he was physically attractive.

Jonathon had always had his pick of women.

But Timothy wasn't a woman.

Timothy-he'd seen a part of Jonathon that he hadn't see himself-and for Timothy everything was magical.

It was one of the things Jonathon loved about him.

But it also terrified him.

Timothy had been watching him from afar for a while before they got together, and while Jonathon admitted to having done his own share of watching he knew that if it hadn't been for the whole 'town turning gay' episode he probably would never have been brave enough to own up to his feelings and give their relationship a chance. So given the fact that Timothy's supposed 'completely impossible love' being returned, and the extraordinary circumstances in which it had happened-Jonathon was scared that the magic would wear out one day and Tim would find himself bored and/or disappointed.

And that scared the shit out of him.

There was something about his boyfriend that drew him in and made him fall in love with him more and he was worried that he wasn't going to live up to the high standards Tim had for him.

It made him nervous.

It made him insecure.

And it made him jealous as hell.

Especially when it came to Cooper.

The guy had always enjoyed taunting Tim, before they'd become friends, and even back then Jonathon had thought it was a lot like a boy picking on a girl he liked. Of course he'd never come out and said that, but he knew that he'd thought it enough times.

And now, well, Cooper was gay.

He'd come out.

His mother wasn't happy at first but he was her only child and she'd learnt to live with it.

Her and Tim's mom had even become close over the fact that they both only had one child and the child was gay.

"Why are you so tense?" Tim chuckled, leaning his head on Jonathon's chest as they lay on the grass by the lake. "We came out here to relax, remember?"

Jonathon nodded, smiling, enjoying the feel of Tim's hair beneath his fingers. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

Timothy's fingers traced the muscles of Jonathon's stomach over his shirt in an innocently fascinated way that was always _hell_ on the rugby player's libido.

He licked his lips, trying to tell his body to _relax_.

"God, I can't _wait_ till graduation." Timothy laughed, his fingers ceasing their stroking of Jonathon's stomach as he turned so that he was looking up at the sky.

Jonathon's smile vanished and he looked away.

Graduation.

That was another fear.

Having experienced the bad part of this town, their prejudices and discriminations, Timothy had this intense desire to graduate and put the town in his rearview mirror.

Jonathon on the other hand hadn't had to go through what Timothy had.

By the time he'd come out the town had experienced Timothy's magically induced gayness themselves and had walked some miles in his shoes, so they'd become much more understanding and tolerant, so Jonathon hadn't had to suffer as his boyfriend had.

And Jonathon _loved_ this town.

He wanted to go to the local college.

Wanted to stay here.

Wanted to live here.

With Timothy.

But he knew Timothy, _knew_ that his boyfriend couldn't _wait_ for the ink to dry on his high school diploma before he was gone and out of there.

Jonathon was scared that if Timothy left, the magic would leave with him.

Timothy would find more interesting things and people in the big city, and he'd realize that Jonathon really wasn't that big a deal, that if anyone was lucky to be in this relationship, it was _Jonathon_.

"So, you wanna watch something tonight at my place?" Jonathon asked, trying to push all of his thoughts and doubts out of his mind. "I have the house all to myself."

Timothy blushed darkly, smiling. "As much as I'd love that, I'm going to Cooper's."

And suddenly Jonathon went stiff. "Why?"

Timothy continued smiling, apparently not noticing the change in his boyfriend. "Well, Cooper has a little _crush_, and-."

Jonathon had never heard himself snarling before, hadn't even known he was capable of making that sound, but as always Tim seemed to be able to bring out new things in him. "You know it and yet you're still _encouraging_ him?"

"Of course." Timothy frowned, sitting up and turning towards him. "Why wouldn't I?"

Why wouldn't-?

Jonathon's eyes narrowed. "Because it's _wrong_."

A flash of darkness entered Timothy's blue eyes. "What's so wrong about it? I think it's amazing and I'm going to do my best to make sure something comes out of this."

He felt as if he'd been suckered punched.

"_What_?" He whispered, feeling his world going grey around him.

Had it happened already?

Had Timothy realized what Jonathon had been fearing all along?

Had the magic, the novelty, worn off?

"How could you-?" He tried again.

Cooper was planning on going off to college as well.

Was that-had that been a deciding factor in everything?

"I don't understand why this seems to be such a shock to you." Timothy shook his head. "I mean, it's been obvious from the start. I've been waiting for him to make his move for a _very_ long time."

It was getting hard to breathe.

The world seemed to be closing in on him.

Jonathon reached for Timothy, his lifeline, and kissed him desperately, placing all his love and need and all of _him_ into that kiss.

Tim whimpered, arching into Jonathon so sweetly, opening his mouth to the forceful invasion.

His boyfriend clutched at his shirt tightly, pulling him closer.

Jonathon wouldn't pull away until his lungs were burning with the need to breathe, and even then he only pulled away far enough so that he could look into Timothy's blushing, sillily content face.

"I know we only got together because of the flower." Jonathon gulped, needing to finally say this, needing Timothy to understand. "But I _love_ you, Tim, and I know that I'm not the guy you thought I'd be. I'm flawed and-."

Tim frowned slightly, coming out of his daze. "What are you talking about?"

"Look," Jonathon shook his head, interrupting. "I _love_ you, and I know that the magic of the situation might have worn off for you, and I _know_ that Cooper has probably liked you longer than me, but _dammit_, I'll bring the magic again. Even without the pansy. I'll make you fall in love with me even more than you were before."

Timothy looked at him, blush darkening, before he lowered his gaze and cleared his throat in apparent embarrassment. "I think you just did."

Jonathon blinked, confused.

How could it have been that easy?

"Who-you-I-," Timothy leaned forwards and rested his forehead against Jonathon's chest. "You never looked like the insecure or jealous type. I mean, with your girlfriends you were always very, you know, confident."

Jonathon slowly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "I don't want to lose you."

Timothy pressed hardly into Jonathon's chest, before looking up, face utterly scarlet from his blush, as he smiled up at him. "I love you Jonathon, you've been the only person I've ever loved. I loved you before the pansy, and the flower being gone isn't going to change anything." He leaned forwards so that their lips were only a breath away. "_You_ are magic to me."

Hearing his heart's whispers flowing from Timothy's lips filled him with warmth and happiness, and Jonathon leaned forwards to kiss his boyfriend, but instead found a finger pressed against his lips.

"And no matter _how_ perversely happy it makes me to realize you were _jealous_, I wouldn't want you to make _me_ jealous, so let me clear this for you." Timothy smiled tenderly at him. "Cooper has a crush on _Cole_. He had one before the pansy and that was why he was always taunting me, because he was jealous that I was open with my homosexuality while he wasn't secure enough to do the same."

Jonathon's eyes widened. "How-?"

"He told me." Timothy responded with his pixie-smile. "And then the pansy magic happened and he and Cole...and now...he wants to ask Cole to give him a chance _without_ the pansy being involved, so he's asked me for my help."

"He could have asked me for _my_ help." Jonathon murmured. "Cole _is_ my best friend."

"So?" Timothy asked, grinning. "You think Cooper has a snowball's chance in hell?"

Jonathon paused, thinking about Cole, and how he'd become closer to Jonathon after he'd outed himself, always supporting his friend's relationship with Timothy, and always offering to go to the movies and such with them...and Cooper.

And then there was the time when Cooper had dated that townie and Cole had hated the guy's _guts_ and had been in an unbearable mood until Cooper had broken up with the other guy.

Jonathon smiled. "I think so."

"Good." Timothy grinned brighter. "Now enough about them." His smile was both shy and tempting as he walked his fingers up Jonathon's chest until he slipped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "What was this you were saying about bringing the magic back again?"

Grinning toothily at his boyfriend, Jonathon finally closed the distance between them and captured Tim's lips in a deep, loving kiss.

Timothy returned the kiss with the same amount of love, before pulling away enough to whisper teasingly against Jonathon's lips. "Oh, I'm feeling the magic alright."

Laughing, Jonathon recaptured his boyfriend's lips, his laughter melting into a moan he lowered Timothy to the grass...and together they created a different sort of magic altogether.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
